Body, remember
by rhythm junkie
Summary: Written for the TwiKinkFest, for this prompt -  'Marking with bruises, VampSlash, any pairing'


**This fic was written for the Twikinkfest - more to be found here http:/ .net/ community/Twilight_Kink_Fest_Stories /96302/99/0/1/  
><strong>

**Original Prompt**: Marking with bruises. Slash, any pairing except Edward/Jasper, vamp/human. For example, vamp Garrett loves to grip boyfriend Mike's wrists/throat/other body part a little too tightly, feeling the blood pool and watching it form a bruise under delicate human skin. I'd like this to be completely consensual and enjoyed by both men. No heavy pain play or D/s themes please.

**Rating: **M

**All different kinds of love to vampireisthenewblack for the last-minute, and extremely swift, beta job. **

**Love also to Filia20 (over on twitter) for the amazing research job she did to find me a term of endearment used in Greece a thousand years ago. **

_**Filtate – dearest/beloved**_

* * *

><p>Demetri smiles at the dying sun and turns to the boy laid out like an offering on the crisp, white hotel sheets. He is naked and asleep, skin taut and unblemished. Demetri hasn't touched that supple body in two weeks ...at least, not in the way he wanted to, not the way the boy begged for.<p>

Demetri approaches the bed and carefully, so as not to disturb, slides down beside the sleeping form, drawn in by the quiet breathing and the haze of heat rising from the exposed flesh. Gently, he lays his hand on the back of the boy's neck, sliding it until his fingertips lie across the boy's throat, thumb resting at the top of his spine.

Demetri knows this body, and knows it intimately. He knows where to lick to make the boy writhe, his skin singing with need. He knows where to kiss to make the boy bow his body into an amorous arch. He knows where to stroke to make the boy shudder and clutch at him, eyes wide with want.

He also knows just how much pressure to apply to make the capillaries break beneath the skin, his own body arching at the tinny crackling as they give under his coercion. He knows just how much force to employ to encourage the suddenly freed blood to seep to the surface, pooling beneath the thin membrane and leaving a blazing mark of ownership and devotion.

The boy moans, Demetri's touch bringing him to the brink of awareness, and he shifts his body restlessly. Immediately, Demetri's free hand goes to the boy's exposed flank, stroking gently. The boy moans again, trying to curl into the touch, but Demetri presses him down into the mattress.

"Calm my little _filtate_," he chuckles, as if his own body isn't mirroring that need perfectly.

He lets his fingers slip fractionally down the boy's back, finding the next divot between the vertebrae, and he begins the process again.

_**0o0o0o0o**_

_Demetri wrestled the human from the little vampire's grip and snarled. Alec snarled in return but it was a muted sound, slightly submissive and mostly for show._

"_Demetri?" Aro's voice was melodic as ever as he stepped closer to the tracker, motioning Alec to move away. The little vampire went willingly, dropping into line next to his sister. Demetri snapped his teeth in approval. He didn't like when the little vampire took his senses but he knew, as did they all, that the only time they had fought, at Aro's insistence, Demetri had come to with Alec pinned beneath him, eyes wide with terror, his hand tight around the little vampire's throat._

_Aro had proclaimed it 'interesting' and proceeded to rifle through Demetri's memories. Demetri himself recalled only nothingness, then the slight tinge of _something,_ that he had followed until he had it under his hands. Aro had been intrigued that he could still find minds, even in complete sensory deprivation, but Demetri failed to see the significance. He still caught Aro watching him thoughtfully sometimes._

_Marcus moved towards Aro and Demetri shifted on the balls of his feet, not liking the new threat. He tightened the arm he had thrown behind himself, pinning the warm body more firmly against his back, and took stock of his surroundings, calculating the quickest route to the door with only one arm free for defence. His attention went straight to Jane, the biggest threat in the room, and his eyes narrowed. Jane narrowed hers back, but she had been wary since the incident between him and her brother. She slid back, a tiny increment but it was enough._

_Marcus slipped his fingertips across Aro's wrist, and Aro's eyes went wide with surprise, his attention back on Demetri. Then he laughed._

"_It seems our esteemed tracker has found his mate," he announced delightedly. The clamour of noise that rose at the words infuriated Demetri, who dropped his head back and _roared_ his rage into the frigid air. The entire room fell silent, all eyes on Aro._

_The vampire observed Demetri with a tilted head for a few moments before shifting to the side, out of his way._

"_If you value your heads," he murmured, "I suggest a clear path to the door."_

_Instantly, all the vampires in the room glided to the edges, and Demetri, seeing his chance, gathered the human in his arms and shot across the floor, Alec's petulant "but I found him and you said I could have him!" the last thing he heard before bursting into the corridor._

_**0o0o0o**_

Demetri hovers over the back of the boy's thighs and admires the line of bruises he has created down his back. The boy is writhing beneath him, fists gripping the sheets, face pressed into the pillow under his head. Demetri rocks up onto his knees and places calming kisses against the marks, from the base of the boy's neck to the top of his buttocks.

Unable to stop himself, Demetri allows his hands to skim the boy's backside, and the boy mewls under his touch, arching up into it. Demetri presses him down again with a soft admonishment, as he slides his thumbs into the dimples at the top of the boy's rear.

He pushes them down, watching with ravenous intent as the skin blanches, then violently colours. The boy ruts against the mattress, searching for the friction Demetri is denying him, and the vampire leans closer at the droplets of moisture that spray the pillowcase from the boy's harsh pants. Arousal, both his own and the boy's, shaded in purples and blues, has Demetri answering the boy's gasps with several of his own, unneeded as they are.

"My beautiful boy," Demetri croons against the boy's spine, before dipping to lap at the marks he has just produced.

_**0o0o0o**_

_Demetri watched as the human huddled in the corner of the chamber he had just claimed. It had been a long time since he had breathed from necessity, and trying to remember what was required in that state was proving difficult. He moved quickly, kneeling before the injured boy, who simultaneously tried to flinch away and lean towards him. Demetri chuckled at the boy's perplexed expression._

"_What do you need, filtate?" Demetri deliberately made his voice low and soothing, tightening all of his muscles solid as the boy's pupils blew, and he leaned in closer to the vampire before him._

"_I ..." the boy dropped his gaze, as if afraid to voice his desires, and Demetri fought back the urge to tear apart everything that had ever made this beautiful human think a negative thought._

"_Tell me little one," he encouraged, allowing his fingertip to graze the boy's knee, pleased to find he didn't flinch from the touch, "speak and it is yours."_

"_I'm cold," the boy admitted in a small voice, trying to huddle further into the torn, dirty clothing he wore. Demetri was gone and back before the boy drew breath, wrapping a heavy cloak around his shivering frame._

"_I shall have Gianna bring anything you need," Demetri murmured, his hand reaching to touch the boy's hair without conscious thought. His instincts were warring between his need to protect his fragile, bruised human, and his need to possess the shuddering body, to lay claim to what was _his_._

_The boy shifted minutely closer, and Demetri felt a sharp flush of pleasure strong enough that he rumbled a half-content noise in his throat, startling the human. Demetri's hand on his shoulder stopped the boy moving away, the vampire unsure how his control would react to such an action._

"_I won't hurt you, filtate," he murmured, pulling the boy closer, surreptitiously sniffing the air he stirred. He twitched at the scent of fear, still lingering on that marred skin, mixed with dirt and pain and tiredness. Again, the need to protect rose through him like a wave, and he gently slid the cloak from the body under his hands._

_The boy squeaked a protest but Demetri hands were firmly insistent, working until the boy shivered nakedly before him. Demetri took a moment to catalogue the hurts that flawed the pale flesh, promising the snarling side of himself that the perpetrators would pay in venom, and a further moment to suppress the side of himself that ached to claim with a silent _'soon'_. _

"_Filtate," Demetri crooned, laying out the cloak and pressing the boy down onto it. _

"_Mike," the boy gasped in return, surprisingly pliant in the vampire's grip, "My name is Mike."_

_Demetri smiled and allowed himself a nuzzle of the boy's neck. "Mihael," Demetri agreed._

_The boy lay on his back, looking up with an odd expression of longing and apprehension, as Demetri trailed the marks left upon his skin._

"_Are you afraid, filtate Mihael?" he whispered into the boy's shoulder._

"_Yes," the boy replied in a shaky voice, even as his fingers grazed the curve of Demetri's rib, "but not of you."_

"_You have nothing to be afraid of," Demetri snarled in reply, the heel of his hand pressing harshly against the boy's bruised hipbone._

_The boy gasped in response, the smell of his fear surging momentarily, before being replaced with a brief whimper of pain and the heady scent of arousal. Demetri pulled back from where his tongue had been trailing a smear of dirt on the boy's shoulder, and looked at his flushed face. Experimentally, he pressed his fingers into a bruise on the boy's thigh, and the boy canted up, gasping and _stinking_ of want. Demetri smiled._

_**0o0o0o **_

The boy arches again, trying desperately to rub himself against something, _anything_, but Demetri merely clasps the top of his thighs and secures him to the mattress, using his thumbs to spread his rump open, exposing the dimpled furl to his gaze, and to his tongue. The boy's arousal reeks from this place, and Demetri's mouth fills with venom. Impatiently, he swallows it back, before searching the boy's breach for any signs of damage, gently pressing a fingertip inside to check where even his sharp sight cannot.

The boy gasps at the slow, probing swirl, moaning low as Demetri makes a thorough inspection. When he is sure, he lowers his mouth and uses his tongue to crack the boy's body open. He knows he will have to turn the boy eventually but...not like this. Skirting away from that thought process, Demetri focuses all his attention on the point where his body joins with his human's.

The boy goes _wild_ at it, whining and thrashing, or trying to, as the vampire works him over. Once, Demetri had feared losing control with the boy in moments such as these, but he has found his control has never been more firm than when the boy is on his fingers or his tongue or his cock, soaked in his own needy pleasure. He presses the tip of his tongue further into the breach, and the boy's entire body shudders uncontrollably against him, the boy himself garbling empty nonsense into the bedspread.

Demetri slides a hand beneath the shaking frame, grasping the base of the boy's rigid cock in a tight grip, before pressing his free thumb into the bruise at the top of the naked rear and allowing his tongue to go _savage_ in the boy. The boy jerks and judders, _wailing_, and still Demetri refuses to let him spend himself, holding him on that taut line of arousal that dances from pleasure to pain, and back again.

When Demetri feels he has taken his fill of the boy's breach, he withdraws his tongue and gently flips the boy onto his back, one hand still gripping firmly to the base of his erection. The boy is sobbing his agitation, and Demetri takes a few moments to admire the way the boy's whole body was screwed up, even his elbows and his knees, before blowing into his face.

The blast of cold air snaps the boy back, bringing him out of his sex-haze, the shuddering slowly subsiding although his erection remains unyieldingly rigid. When he is sure, Demetri lets go of the boy's cock and strokes gently over his ribcage, lowering to sniff the way such hard desire changes the scent at the hollow of his throat.

_**0o0o0o**_

_Demetri hurried back to his chambers, still angry at the forced separation from his new mate. Aro had been carefully neutral in his request, but something in the way Marcus had eyed him had made Demetri uneasy. He did not like leaving his human in a tomb full of vampires, but Felix had stayed behind, promising to guard the boy. Demetri trusted Felix alone with his life, and knew the boy could be trusted into his care also._

_Still, he had spent the previous week locked in his chambers with the boy, leaving only to find sustenance for them both. The rest of the time they had been tangled in the bed Gianna had procured (the boy had gushed at the luxury) tending the boy's wounds then, a few days in, gently, more gently that Demetri would have believed himself capable of, claiming the boy as his own._

_The boy had been willing but hesitant...his initial penetration was shocking and painful, but he had succumbed to the pull of their bond almost immediately. Demetri had spent the previous three evenings buried inside his warm body, thrusting slowly and lazily through the night as he slept, firmly impaled on the vampire's cock._

_During his sleeping hours, Demetri allowed his mind to wander, allowed his baser side to take some pleasure in the boy's slumber-pliant flesh. Sometimes he had fantasies of biting the boy, sharp and quick, fucking him through his burn, feeling his body turn hard and cold beneath and around him. Sometimes he had fantasies about the boy waking to his new life with Demetri over and within him, imagined the fight his newly-turned human would put up before Demetri fucked him into submission. The primal part of him fairly _screamed_ for it some evenings._

_One look at the boy's features assured Demetri that they were fantasies and nothing more. His entire focus was protecting his human, not by force or coercion, but because the boy welcomed it, wanted it._

_The low, angry hum of vampires in the throes of argument had Demetri speeding his feet through the stone corridors, his entire body a fission of fury when the scent of his boy's arousal reached his nose. He rounded the corner and the scent doubled, hanging sweet and heavy in the air. Ahead of him, Felix stood squaring off against Alec, whose body screamed of tantrum._

_With a roar of rage, Demetri barrelled into the little vampire, sending him along the corridor wall with a screech and a crash of stone powdering under marble skin. Only Felix, hand firmly on Demetri's back, allowed Alec to keep his head. The little vampire took off running, and Demetri stood a moment, tossing his own head like an angry bull, before stalking to his chambers._

_He threw the door open, ready to unleash...something on his unintentionally alluring mate, but the sight of the boy, naked and touching himself, fingers of his free hand pressing into bruises Demetri had left on his thigh the night before, stopped him cold. The boy was so gone in his pleasure that he clearly hadn't noticed the altercation outside the very room he sat in, nor the vampire's appearance._

_Grateful that his recent feed made his skin, whilst not warm exactly, at least tepid enough for his human to tolerate, he moved swiftly to kneel before the boy. His instincts screamed '_satisfy_', '_protect_', and Demetri, as the boy's eyes popped open and his mouth tightened with surprise, chose the one he could execute immediately._

_**0o0o0o**_

The boy's eyes open, wide and clear, and he tries to push his body up into the vampire above him. Demetri nuzzles the length of his collarbone, nipping breakable skin with unbreakable teeth, careful not to cause damage _that_ way. The boy whines again, a beautiful wanting sound, and Demetri splays his hands over the boy's ribs, twisting until his fingertips find the hollows between bone, and pushes.

The boy's entire body arcs up, would come right off the bed if not for the heavy weight on top of him. His cries are a lusty provocation, equal parts blooming pain and exploding thrill, skin instantly wet with it. Demetri growls a low approval, and rewards the boy with a fraction of space between their lower abdomens, enough for the boy to score a frantic sticky trail against marble skin, rutting his cock shamelessly before groaning and tossing his head when Demetri lowers himself again, trapping them both still.

"Not quite yet, filtate," he murmurs, his tongue lapping the dew from the boy's shoulder, enjoying the way it fizzes and tangs against his tongue. The boy moans and twists beneath him, but Demetri merely lowers his hands until his fingers are gripping the boy's jutting hipbones. Pressing his teeth against the pounding jugular he isn't willing to pierce just yet, he closes his eyes and _pushes. _The boy lets out a hiccupping yelp as Demetri marks him with his fingers, wishing it were his teeth branding the body beneath him.

"Please," the boy sobs, "oh God, please..."

Unable, or unwilling, to stop himself, Demetri keeps his mouth close to the boy's throat but replaces his teeth with fingernails, allowing them to puncture where his fangs would..._will_. Blood blooms under his breath, and he bears down, swiping wetly. The boy's blood dances on his tongue, flourishing into memories of warm sand, warm wind and warm sea; memories Demetri has no call recollecting this far into his immortal life.

The boy moans again, pushing his throat further against Demetri's lips, and the vampire allows himself another taste, another brief, flashing walk along a life long forgotten. He hadn't realised he'd raised his body, a half crouch over his human, until the boy's muscles begin to shiver, a low whine in his throat. The boy's cock is dragging along Demetri's, the molten against the frigid, the boy tossing his head, eyes closed, skin bright and slick, breath shallow.

Demetri wants to stop it, hold the boy back, make him wait for his release as he usually does, until he is so wrecked it's a challenge for him to remember his own sex, but he also wants to reward the boy. The boy gifted him a taste of something he had believed long turned to dust, and Demetri feels tender and generous in return.

He slides down the boy's writhing body, barely allowing him time to complain about the sudden shift, taking his shaft into his mouth in one easy swallow. The boy cries out, hips jerking up, and Demetri lowers himself to hover a mere few inches above the boy's groin, allowing him to cry and howl and use Demetri's throat for his own pleasure.

A few short minutes later the boy comes, screaming his orgasm into the still night air, pulsing a sopping spray into Demetri's welcoming mouth. The vampire pulls back only a little, until just the head of the boy's cock remains behind his lips, and licks the swollen, sensitive tip until the boy thrashes weakly, trying to dislodge him. He grins around his prize, and licks a few moments longer, just because he can, before releasing the boy with a quiet pop.

The boy collapses instantly, bonelessly, and Demetri wonders if anything will ever be as satisfying as wringing his little human out so completely. He slides up until he's lying next to the prone body, and begins stroking the bruises reverentially. The boy's eyelids go instantly heavy, and he rolls swiftly into sleep.

_**0o0o0o**_

_Aro's fingers tightened around the arms of his throne so tightly that Demetri was sure they would shatter at any moment. He watched avidly for the first show of temper from Aro since he had taken up his post in Volterra, but Aro relaxed suddenly, sitting back with his head tilted. Chelsea stood nervously at his shoulder, not sure which vampire her eyes should be fixed upon._

"_You are...presumptuous," Aro smiled, but his eyes were furious, "Your mating has gone to your head, perhaps?"_

_Demetri held back a snarl, eyes flashing to a clearly frightened Chelsea, but Marcus' unexpected voice snapped his attention._

"_No need to worry, tracker," he murmured, his voice as thin and papery as his skin, "Mate bonds cannot be broken, not even by our Chelsea."_

_Aro flashed him a livid, betrayed look, but he merely flicked his wrist at his fellow ruling vampire, and allowed his vacant gaze to alight once more on the dust motes that swirled through the air._

"_You can be replaced, you know," Caius interjected, his own body leaning forward in anticipation of violence. Demetri smiled, baring his teeth._

"_Not by anyone as talented in the field," he countered, turning his attention back to Aro, dismissing the sadistic arm of the trio. Aro cocked his head again, and Demetri merely waited._

_After an eternity, Aro clenched his jaw and waved Chelsea forward. She came hesitantly, stepping only as close as the front of the thrones, then concentrated her eyes on the tracker before her._

_At first he felt no change then, ever so slightly, a _freeing_ slip, slight as a whisper. He stretched for the first time in what felt like millennia, empty of all obligation except that of his mate._

"_You won't be happy without us," Aro snapped, his tone betraying his calm mask, "You can't be."_

"_I was happy once before," Demetri reminded him gently, able to feel magnanimous now he had what he craved – guaranteed safety for his human._

"_Gianna has all the necessary paperwork, bookings and bank account information," Marcus interjected once again, his eyes still fixed on nothing in particular, "I wish you and your mate...joy in your explorations. The world is such a beautiful place when you have your love."_

"_You still work for us," Aro added petulantly, "and we will be most put out to hear of your services benefiting anyone else." The threat was implicit. Demetri kneeled before Aro's throne, smirking at the vampire's momentarily shocked expression._

"_I pledge my loyalty to you," he vowed, "that hasn't changed with my freedom."_

_Both Aro and Caius bristled at his choice of words, but Demetri merely smiled again and bowed his head, taking his leave to collect his waiting human and remove him from that unsafe place. _

_He knew, one day, someone would be born who made his skills obsolete, and then perhaps Aro would not feel so accommodating. Demetri decided he'd deal with that eventuality when it arose. He didn't miss Marcus' small, wistful smile as the antechamber doors slipped shut behind him._

_**0o0o0o**_

Demetri watches the night fade against the first rays of the newly-risen sun, the day come full circle, when he hears the boy stir. It's the quiet litany of cracks and swishes as bone and muscle ease into wakefulness, the whisper of eyelids and parted lips that has him breathing out peace. His boy is here, sated and content, and Demetri allows himself a smile.

He remains seated, eyes on the forceful dawn, as the boy draws near and slides a hand across his shoulders. Demetri purrs, and the boy draws closer still.

"It's beautiful," the boy murmurs, his head indicating the light-streaked sky, but his eyes are on the unmoving vampire. Demetri says nothing, but his own eyes remain sharp as the boy moves to the glass, giving him an unrestricted view of their passion painted across pale skin.

Demetri groans at the sight, can't help it, and the boy grins, turning to press warm lips against cold, before settling in the vampires lap, back to chest.

"Mihael," Demetri groans, feeling the shock of heat soaking into his bitter skin. He thinks he should feed soon. The boy merely murmurs pacifying nonsense, and shifts in his lap, pressing his arse down into the vampire's groin, twisting gently.

Demetri drops his head back, parts his lips, and allows this; allows his human to tease him so prettily, spilling moans at his own actions. Demetri's arms circle his hips and his chest without conscious thought, pulling him down more firmly, making the boy mewl.

"Good morning," he whispers against the soft nape of the boy's neck, allowing his tongue to dart out and taste the dried flavour of their coupling on his skin. The boy settles, smelling of contentment as the vampire, his vampire, holds him close.

Stroking the mottling bruises on the boy's naked shoulders, Demetri sighs and sits up a little straighter, pressing a cool kiss behind the boy's left ear.

"We've seen a lot of the world lately, filtate," he begins, voice low and soothing. The boy nods his ascent, but his shoulders stiffen. "It is probably time, no?"

Demetri watches the boy's face in the glass, the way his face slides into a frown, and his grip on the body in his lap increases. He _knows_ the boy wants to be with him for eternity, he _knows_ they would be unable to live apart now they have knowledge of the other's existence, but...

He sighs, stroking a thumb down the beautiful stains that grace the spaces between the boy's ribs, knowing he'll miss this when the boy is pale and cold and dead as he, that they'll _both_ miss this. There is no such equivalent in immortal skin.

Demetri strokes the boy's thigh, feeling a thrill of pleasure when the frown chases off those features he loves so well. The boy's expression goes open with fondness, and he sees the boy's eyes flick to his wrist in the glass, before turning back to the reflection of Demetri's face. His little human tugs a smile and whispers, "later, yes?", and Demetri is content.

* * *

><p><strong>The title of this fic was taken from the poem of the same name, by Constantine Cavafay.<strong>


End file.
